Poindexter
Poindexter, who also sometimes goes by the nickname "Poinsy", is a genius scientist who is both the Professor's nephew and a friend of Felix. Basically, still being a child, Poindexter falls under the "minion with an F in Evil" topic, though his IQ level (which is either 222 or 777, depending on sources) gives him A's in everything else, especially science. The button on his shirt allows him to temporarily glitch machinery as seen when it stopped Master Cylinder from attacking him and Felix. Official Website Description Original Current Blood is thicker than H2O (that's water) Although who and where his parents are (or if they're even still alive) is still unknown, Poindexter is the apparent pride-and-joy of his uncle, the Professor. Though debateable, it might've been attempts to raise this mischievious little master-mind right that could've gotten the Professor off the Naughty-list at last in the Christmas special. Odds are, the professor doesn't know much about the normal-childhood Poindexter obviously needed (especially since the genius genetics they both have deprives them) especially since the one child-friendly book they have among the collection of advanced readings (Mother Goose) has been scientifically altered. Poindexter has been forbidden from his uncle's labratory on several occations, especially since the boy keeps blowing himself up trying to invent a new, super-powerful rocketfuel a formula that several kidnappers (more often than not, the Master Cylinder) want to steal for selfish gain. The Professor's less-evil side is revealed by the desire to protect Poindexter in every logical way possible. Friends with "Mr. Felix" Although the cronilogical order of some episodes get mixed up, Poindexter's signature appearance is in "Felix Babysits" when Felix takes a job to babysit for the Professor for the night (mostly out of surprise and curiousity of how the professor could even have a baby), and Poindexter comes to his uncle's calling... but not before an explosion from another rocketfuel failure, and when he got a scolding reminder that the lab's off limits, Poindexter jokes "There's no fuel like an old fuel" (Felix sarcasticly called the boy a "funny man"), and when they shake hands for the first time, Poindexter plays a practical-joke on Felix using a joy-buzzer, and then the push-button model of his new force-feild sheild. While the Professor's out to watch a wrestling match (though dressed to make his lie about going to the opera convincing) Poindexter asks "Mr.Felix" to read him a bed-time story, but after failing to find an age-approprate book, Poindexter already snuck into the lab and whipped up a shrinking salution and got Felix to drink it, reducing the cat to the size of an ameoba, and when one of those microorginisams (King Blob) tried to eat Felix, Poindexter, in attempt to help, sprayed his own microscope with a fast-grow antidote, which not only restored Felix's true size, but turned the microscopic King Blob into a giant monster, but as Felix brought the ameoba back down to size, Poindexter makes another attempt at the rocketfuel project and blows himself up, landing himself stuck in a test-tube, and Felix, calling that the "last retort", finally get's Poindexter to bed and tells a version of Snow White by memory, thus technechly giving Poindexter the friend and childhood any child would need. On one occasion, he helped the professor steal Felix's Magic Bag. Movie appearance Poindexter along with his uncle appears as protagonist characters in Felix the Cat: The Movie as they followed Felix into another dimension, a magical modern world known as Oriana & together along with Princess Oriana and the local Orianian citizens overthrow the evil Duke of Zill and defeated the menacing Master Cylinder. Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Originaly, Pointdexter made a small cameo appearance as the true face of a masked robber along with a moose in the season 1 episode: News Blues. In Season 2, Pointdexter would make more prominent appearances in the episodes: Star Trash, The Extraterrestrial Robot, Battle of the Superbrains and The Golden Whatnot. Gallery Poindexter.gif 303230 231868470213855 1521110801 n.jpg ff-poindexter.gif PoindexterCalling.jpeg hqdefault-0.jpg|Poindexter and Felix in The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Trivia *He was voiced by the late Alice Playten. *Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory is similar to him in appearance, but unlike Poindexter, Dexter has his purple gloves on and wears an orange hair color rather than wearing an academic mortarboard cap and being bald. **It is possible that Dexter may have been inspired by Poindexter. *Poindexter has become slang for a nerd as a reference to the Felix the Cat character. *He is a villain in the 1992 NES game "Felix the Cat". Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Neutral villains Category:Minions Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Minor Villains Category:Felix the Cat (1959) Characters Category:Felix the Cat The Movie Characters Category:The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Characters Category:Baby Felix and Friends Characters